Prince's Tale
by Neko Espada
Summary: AU fanfic. Prince's life in the palace was always rather boring. But one day he meets a man, who came to visit sultan. Juha Bach x Haschwald fic.


At that morning it was really noisy in sultan's palace. Many servants were running up and down the stairs, preparing for something special. Cooks at the kitchen have been very busy since the early morning, by some reason cooking much more delicious meals than usual.

"We must hurry! He will arrive soon!"-servants were repeating from time to time.

Meanwhile in more quiet part of the palace pretty girl in a dancer's outfit named Bambietta ran through the corridor and rushed into prince's apartments.

"Wake up! Wake up! Or else you will miss the honored guest's arrival!"-she cried.-"WAKE UP!"

A couple of seconds later a luxury pillow, aimed at girl, flew from somewhere. Noisy dancer immediately evaded it with one graceful move.

"I was already awake. No need to shout like that."-young man said, sitting on the bed.

"All right. Let's hurry then."-Bambietta said.

They left the room and ran through the various corridors, also using some secret passages to shorten the path. Soon enough prince and a dancer reached the beautiful garden situated around the whole palace. They noticed a guy in dark clothes not far away from them. He waved to their friends and beckoned them to himself. After that they all together hid behind the parapet of the open corridor, which was passing through the garden, and concentrated their attention on the main garden path, leading from the main gate right to the palace entrance. Soon enough two men appeared within their eyeshot. They were talking to each other while heading to the palace. The old bespectacled man was the old sultan the owner of all surrounding lands. He was talking all the time, explaining something with enthusiasm to his companion. It was noticeable that the old man was really happy to see his honored guest.

"I heard that, in fact, this guest is even more powerful than our sultan! Can you believe it?-Bambietta asked her friends.

"Yeah. I heard many various rumors too."-young man with a scar over his lip said.-"They even say, that, in fact, he is a sultan too and this palace belongs to him."

"It can't be!"-Bambietta surprised and began to debate with her friend.

Prince wasn't listening to them. His glance was wholly fixed on the honored guest. Prince knew that this man really was a sultan. At least his uncle said so. However, guest's appearance wasn't talking about his high descent at all and was markedly different from the appearance of a sultan. Prince was slightly surprised. He expected to see the person, wearing the rich clothes and giving the arrogant glances to everyone around him. But this guest was looking more like a warrior and his outfit seemed to belong exactly to such class of people. His clothes were rather simple and a bit shabby probably due to a long journey through the desert. Besides, honored guest wasn't looking arrogant at all and was rather friendly talking to the old sultan. As for his appearance, it was rather peculiar and it was pretty hard to say is he really a majestic person or someone approximately resembling a barbarian, who has passed through many rough battles. But despite that, this man was still rather attractive.

"He is handsome.."-prince thought, feasting his eyes on the guest.

In the next second honored man suddenly turned his head and looked right into prince's eyes. Young man quickly hid behind the parapet again.

"I wonder if he managed to see me."-he thought.

Most likely the man wasn't able to see the prince due to a long distance between them but, however, he managed to notice some movement in that direction.

"Is something the matter?"-old sultan asked his guest.

"No. Nothing. It just seemed to me that someone was watching me."-man replied.

"Oh, I won't be surprised if this is really so."-sultan replied.-"To tell the truth, the residents of this palace are pretty curious. Ho-ho-ho~"

Sultan led his guest inside the palace and soon enough they were sitting on the soft pillows in a deluxe room.

"First of all, I would like to say once more how I am happy to see you in our palace, Juha Bach-sama."-old sultan said.-"Much time has passed since our last meeting."

"Indeed. But I am glad to return here again."-Bach replied.-"And you probably can guess why I am here."

"Yes, yes."-old man nodded.-"But before we will get to business, I think at first we should have a good meal and rest. I am sure you are very tired after your journey, Juha Bach-sama."

Sultan clapped his hands and immediately some servants appeared in the room and brought many delicious meals with them.

Guest ate only a little from all the delicacies, which sultan offered to him, because he wanted to get to business as fast as possible.

After the meal was finished, servants took away all the dishes and left only a bowl with fresh fruits.

Old sultan clapped his hands once again and right after that many people entered the room. They quickly took their places and began their performance. Nice melody was heard and a group of dancers began to move, at first slowly and then faster and faster, following the tempo of the music. Men and women were moving smoothly and very gracefully at the same time. Their smallest and well-developed movements were almost unnoticeable in the continuous flow of their beautiful dance.

Sultan noticed that his guest don't take his eyes off the dancers and was really surprised. He knew this man pretty well for a long time. And it was always very hard to surprise him by something.

But now guest's attention was wholly concentrated on one person among the group of dancing men and women. Beautiful blond dancer was moving in a rhythm along with other people around him. But his skills and mastery of dance were markedly different and noticeably stood out from the rest of the dancers. Young man wasn't stopping his movement even for a moment but with that his glance was focused on the guest's face all the time. Dancer and sultan's guest was looking into each other's eyes during the whole performance but then music suddenly stopped and all the musicians and dancers quickly left the room.

Juha Bach was thoughtfully looking at the leaving people for a while. Sultan had to try to attract his attention a couple of times, before honored guest finally turned to him.

"Well, looks like you really enjoyed that performance. You can call the best dancers of our palace whenever you want. They are ready to entertain you anytime of the day. Or if our dear guest has some other interests.."-old sultan smiled a bit slyly.-"We have a nice harem of the most beautiful maidens from around here."

"Say, Sultan. Who is that beautiful dancer?"-Bach asked, still deep in his thoughts.

"Do you mean the blond one? Oh, I am afraid, he is out of your reach in this regard. Ho-ho-ho~"-sultan laughed.-"In fact, it's our Prince. Though, I don't recall that I asked him to take part in this performance. Probably it was his own decision."

"Prince? Is he your relative?"-Bach asked.

"Not exactly. I met him on the bazaar one day. He was dancing among the crowd and his two friends, meanwhile, were robbing the viewers. I have noticed that the all three are rather talented and have some potential. Besides, that lad attracted my attention from the first sight. He wasn't looking like some evil thug unlike many people from that district. I understood that, in fact, he has a pure heart. And since I have no heirs, I have decided to take him to my palace and make him a Prince here. And I also took his two friends along too. The girl became a good dancer and, as for the boy, he is now my personal assassin. In total, all three of them met my expectations."-sultan explained.

Juha Bach wanted to ask more questions about the prince but sultan has already changed the subject and began to talk about the business because of which his guest has arrived here. So Juha Bach tried to throw the image of the beautiful young man out of his head for a while and concentrated on his conversation with sultan.

After their talk was over, old sultan left the room to take a nap. Juha Bach decided to take a walk around the palace to find out how much this place has changed since his last visit here.

He went through many sumptuously decorated corridors and finally reached the garden. While he was heading there, he felt all the time that someone is watching him. At first Juha Bach decided to not pay much attention to this fact but then he stopped and turned to the nearby pillar.

"Maybe you will finally stop spying after me and will show yourself?"-Bach asked.

The unknown stalker understood that he was revealed and decided to leave his hideout. Juha Bach was pleasantly surprised, when he saw that handsome prince from before, who stepped out from behind the pillar in front of him.

"Excuse me. It wasn't very decently to follow you like that. But I was just really curious."-prince apologized.

"It's all right. I don't mind at all to be chased by such cute stalker."-Bach smiled.

Prince became embarrassed a bit and Bach decided to change the subject.

"By the way, we still were not introduced to each other."-Bach said and named himself after that.-"And with whom I have the honor to communicate?"

"I am Haschwald."-prince introduced himself.

"I am really glad to meet you, Your Highness."-Bach said, kissing prince's hand.

Haschwald blushed slightly from such sudden sign of greeting.

"Oh, so you already know that I am a Prince. Uncle has told you."-Haschwald said.

"Yes. And I have to say that you have a pretty interesting story, Your Highness."-Bach said.

"But if you heard that story then why are you addressing me in such formal way?"-Haschwald surprised.-"I am just a sneak thief from bazaar and "prince" is just a nice-sounding title given to me on a whim of my Uncle. I am sure that, in fact, no one really perceives me as prince here. And I am surprised that such honored man as you, Juha Bach-sama, decided to waste your time on the conversation with someone like me."

Juha Bach laughed after his words.

"What a nonsense. I am not so arrogant to avoid the conversation with a former thief. I have met many different people during my journeys so I don't care very much about class differences."-Bach said.-"Besides, I think your uncle and everyone else here like you, despite that you once were a thief. I know the Sultan very well. He is a kind-hearted person and I am sure that he really cares about you as if you were his own grandchild."

"You think so? Maybe you are right after all."-Haschwald smiled a bit sadly.-"So you really have nothing against my company?"

"Of course not."-Bach replied.

"Then maybe you won't mind if I will show you the palace?"-Haschwald asked.

"It will be a great honor for me to be accompanied by His Highness."-Bach smiled.

"Oh, there is no need in all these formalities. It will be easier if you will just call me by name."-Haschwald said.-"At least all my friends here call me by it."

"So this means that now I am your friend too?"-Bach smiled again.

"Well..If you want so.."-Haschwald said a bit unsurely.

"So will we start our excursion?"-Bach asked.

"Sure!"-prince cheered up. It was noticeably that he wanted to show the palace to their guest from the very beginning.

Together they went forward through the beautiful garden. Prince began to tell something interesting about this palace and Juha Bach was listening to him with attention.

After the short excursion through the main parts of the palace Haschwald decided to show some secret passages to his companion. Juha Bach tried to look surprised, when another hidden path was opening in the front of him, and hoped that prince won't guess that, in fact, he knows this palace and every passage here better than anyone else.

"Would you like to see something unique?"-Haschwald inquired.

"Sure. Why not?"-Bach replied.

"Then I will take you to the court enchanter. He will tell you the future."-Haschwald said.

"Sounds interesting."-Bach said.

He followed the prince through some secret passages and soon they were in the hidden enchanter's room. It was rather dark there and many various and peculiar items were surrounding them. Haschwald beckoned his companion after himself and then disappeared behind the big curtain in the far end of the room. Bach followed him and saw the scary-looking man sitting at the table. The glowing crystal ball was placed in front of him. The court enchanter looked up from his ball and greeted his visitors.

"So today my guests are our Prince and the Great Sultan Juha Bach-sama. Glad to meet you. I am As Nodt the enchanter of this palace."-man said then looked into his crystal ball again.-"I can see that your journey was safe, Juha Bach-sama."

"Indeed. It was. But what about my future? Can you really tell me it?"-Bach inquired.

"Of course. But, please, be patient. It will take some time."-As Nodt said, concentrating the glance of his black eyes on the ball again.

Two men were patiently waiting, when the enchanter will get out of his trance and will tell them something interesting. After some time As Nodt finished to read fortune and looked at his guests again.

"Stars told me that many important events and ordeals are approaching you. You will need a great courage to withstand all of this. But as a result you will receive a peace, love and happiness."-As Nodt said.

"I see."-Juha Bach replied thoughtfully and then headed to the exit from the room.

Prince thanked the enchanter and followed the sultan's guest. Soon they were in the palace garden again.

"Did you like that fortune telling, Juha Bach-sama?"-Haschwald asked.

"Usually I don't believe in such things but I have to admit that it was rather interesting. It would be nice if that prediction came true."-Bach said.

During the next two months sultan's honored guest has been living in the palace. He was always rather busy during the first half of the day while he was discussing something important with the sultan. But when Juha Bach left the room after conversation, he always met the prince somewhere nearby in the corridor. So they have been spending the second half of the day together. Two men were really enjoying each other's company but by the end of the second month Juha Bach noticed that prince's behavior has suddenly changed a bit.

Haschwald was now more thoughtful than usual and it seemed that he was bothered by something all the time. When Juha Bach was asking him what happened, prince was replying something uncertain and tried to change the subject.

One day when Juha Bach was walking near the wall, situated along the whole perimeter of palace territory, he felt that someone was watching him. He looked up and saw the prince, who was standing on the top of the wall near the parapet. Haschwald noticed that Juha Bach was watching this way and smiled slightly to him. But then he suddenly felt danger and immediately deftly jumped away. In the next second sharp blade whizzed close to him. Assassin understood that his victim has evaded the fatal blow and immediately tried to attack the prince again.

Haschwald was staying on the edge of the wall and, when he evaded again, he inadvertently stumbled and started to fall down. But before prince could hit the ground, Juha Bach managed to catch him just in time. Then he put the prince on the ground and looked up again. He noticed that the assassin is watching them from the top of the wall. Juha Bach quickly took one of the daggers from his belt and threw it at the enemy, before he could escape. A moment later assassin's dead body fell down from the wall.

"Looks like there was the only one of them."-Bach said.-"But, anyway, it will be better if you return to your room now. Come on."

Juha Bach took the prince back to the palace. When Haschwald returned to his room, he tiredly sat on his bed, still trying to recover from the short fight.

"It was pretty dangerous adventure, wasn't it?"-Bach asked, sitting nearby.-"But what were you doing there, anyway?"

"Well, I wanted to find you to tell you something important but I had no idea, where you can be at the moment. So I decided to go up on the wall and look around from the height."-Haschwald explained.

"I see. And what so important did want to tell me?"-Bach asked.

"I think it's not that important after all."-prince replied after the short silence.

"But I have noticed that you were really bothered by something recently. I think you should tell me everything you wanted."-Bach said.-"So about what you wanted to talk to me?"

"Well..it's about love.."-prince said embarrassedly.

"Don't tell me that you fell in love with some cute maidservant from this palace and now you are worrying about what your uncle will say about it."-Bach smiled slightly.

"Not exactly."-Haschwald said.

"Then maybe that person you love, it's your friend Bambietta?"-Bach asked.

"No."-prince answered.

"Then who?"-Bach inquired.

"It's you, Juha Bach-sama."-Haschwald replied and blushed deeply after that.

"What?"-Bach surprised.-"Are you serious about that?"

Prince nodded.

"And I was worrying about that you don't need such kind of attention from the former thief."-Haschwald said.-"So.."

"What a nonsense, Haschwald. I have already told you that I don't care about your origin."-Bach said.-"And I really like any kind of your attention towards me."

"Really?"-Haschwald asked.

"Yes."-Bach said then smiled.-"Besides, it's pretty hard not to fall in love with such beautiful Prince as you, Haschwald."

With these words Juha Bach moved closer to Haschwald and pressed his lips against Haschwald's.

"I love you too, Haschwald."-Bach said after that.-"Well, are you happy now?"

"Very much."-Haschwald replied, blushing again.

Juha Bach tightly embraced the prince. They were sitting like that for some time while he was stroking Haschwald on the head. Then prince looked at Bach and asked:

"Who was that assassin from before?"

Juha Bach was thinking about something for a while before replying.

"I presume I should tell you everything. After all it was my fault that that assassin appeared here. In fact, he came after me and planned to get rid of me or at least gather some useful information for his leader."-Bach frowned as he remembered the person about whom he was talking about.

"And who sent him here?"-Haschwald inquired.

"Have you heard about the vicious eunuch named Yamamoto?"-Bach asked.

"Yes. He is the ruler of the neighboring kingdom Gotei."-Haschwald replied.-"But also the unrest in our kingdom is often associated with his name."

"No wonder, considering the fact that he is also the leader of rebels, who were creating disorder in our Vandenreich kingdom recently. He has many assassins and spies under his command and he will stop at nothing until he takes over our kingdom. And I am the one who has been fighting him during many years already, guarding the peace of Vandenreich kingdom. That's why he hates me and wants to get rid of me that much."-Bach explained.

"So you are the leader of the resistance squads, which fight against Yamamoto and his rebels?"-prince said.

"Not only that. In fact, I am also the true ruler of this kingdom and your uncle is only formally a sultan. Since I travel all over the whole kingdom almost all the time and don't have time to deal with public affairs, the vicegerent is very necessary."-Bach said.-"But since Yamamoto's activity has greatly increased recently, I have decided that it will be better if I return here and take control over the situation in my hands. So since this day I will take my rightful place of Sultan here again and will take measures for the preparations to the war with Gotei kingdom, which will inevitably happen one day."

"I see. So you will fight those evil people again. Can I help you in this war, Juha Bach-sama?"-Haschwald asked.-"You know, I am not some effete prince and I can fight well enough. I had much practice while I was living in the slums. Besides, Uncle taught me swordsmanship."

"I should think about it. You know, I don't want to endanger you, Haschwald."-Bach said.

"But I am strong enough. I can handle it."-Haschwald said.

"All right. I will test your strength tomorrow. We will train together and you will show me that you can do. But now you should have a good rest."-Bach said, noticing that prince looked very tired after such tough day full of events and sudden news.-"By the way, don't you mind if I will sleep nearby tonight? It will be safer in case if more assassins will appear."

"Of course I don't mind."-Haschwald smiled tiredly and then yawned.

Anew reinstated Sultan lay down on the bed beside prince and hugged him. Before Haschwald fell asleep, Juha Bach kissed him on the lips once again.

On the next day Juha Bach discussed something with former sultan and then he met with prince in the garden. Together they headed to the training ground. There Haschwald showed his swordsmanship skills to the Sultan. They appeared to be very impressive and Juha Bach was pleased by it.

"Very well. You are really good at it. I think I will allow you to take part in some future battles after all."-Bach said after the training.

"Thank you, Juha Bach-sama. You can count on me."-Haschwald said, cheering up.

During all following days Sultan was really busy. But still he was able to find some free time to spend it with his beloved prince. Despite that they saw each other not very often recently, their bonds still were getting stronger with every new day.

After couple of weeks has passed, news about Yamamoto's activity came to the palace. Sultan's personal spies Royd and Loyd managed to gather some information about the enemy but it still wasn't enough to gain the advantage in the future fights against the rebels.

"I need more useful information."-Bach said.

"Then Juha Bach-sama should definitely visit _that_ place."-twins-spies said in unison.

"Yes. I presume I have no other choice."-Bach said.

When Sultan left the room after the conversation, he noticed the prince, who was waiting for him near one of the pillars.

"Are you going to go somewhere, Juha Bach-sama?"-Haschwald asked.

Sultan understood that prince most likely heard his conversation with Royd and Loyd. He came closer to Haschwald and put his arms around his waist.

"You know, Your Highness, it's not a very good tone for a prince to overhear others' conversations."-Bach said with a smile.

"Eh..yes..Excuse me, Juha Bach-sama."-Haschwald said, lowering his eyes.-"I just thought that since I am the member of your resistance squad now, I have the right to know about ours and our enemies' actions. But if I am mistaken and it isn't so, then I am really sorry and I won't do something like that again."

"It's all right. Of course my cute Prince has the right to know about our plans and other such things. You just should have reminded me about it."-Bach said, stroking Haschwald on the cheek.

"And now I really can know where you were planning to go?"-prince asked.

"You are so curious, Haschwald."-Bach smiled.-"Actually, it's a rather secret business but I will tell you anyway. There is one place somewhere in the shopping district. They say that there you can get any kind of information, even the almost inaccessible. The local Peddler really knows many things about which are almost impossible to find out by yourself. He has his special sources unknown to others. And he will tell you everything you want for the worthy price. However, he sets that price by himself and won't cooperate, if you won't give him what he wants. Besides, that Peddler is a real slick. That's why I have no desire to meet with him. But if I want to know about Yamamoto's weak spots, I definitely had to visit that man."

"May I go with you, Juha Bach-sama?"-Haschwald asked.

"Sure. But better take your sword with you. That district isn't very safe after all."-Bach warned.

Soon Sultan and Haschwald were walking through the narrow streets of the town, searching for the required shop. Fortunately prince managed to remember some paths, which he knew very well at the time, when he was living on the streets. So two men managed to find Peddler's shop fast enough without many problems.

Prince and Sultan entered the bad lighted premises and looked around. They saw the two men, sitting at the table at the far end of the room. They stopped their conversation and looked at the visitors.

"Oya-oya. Looks like we have honored guests today."-sly-looking guy said, smiling. Then he turned to the direction of the door, leading to the adjoining room and called someone.-"Ooh, Manager-san! We have visitors!"

A couple of seconds later another man entered the shop main room. He adjusted his glasses and looked closely at his guests.

"Hou~ What a honor. To tell the truth, I didn't expect to see the Great Sultan so soon here. Looks like Yamamoto's recent actions really bother you very much."-man smiled.

"Hmph. Presumptuous as always, Peddler."-Bach said.

Bespectacled man only smiled again and then glanced at Haschwald.

"Oh, His Highness is here too. I am glad that you were not wounded by that Gotei's assassin."-man was noticeably pleased by Haschwald's surprised face.-"But since it's our first meeting, let me introduce myself. I am Aizen Souske the owner of this shop but my guests usually call me Peddler. Nice to meet you, Your Highness."

Haschwald nodded in response. Before Peddler could continue his conversation, Juha Bach came closer to the stall and told him about the purpose of his visit.

"Of course I have the required information. But you know my terms. I don't accept money. I need something more valuable."-Aizen said.

"What do you need this time, Peddler?"-Bach asked.

"One magical artifact will be just enough."-Aizen replied.

"You are sly as always. You perfectly know that it's not that easy to find such thing."-Bach said.

"And it also not that easy to gather that secret information, you need. I am afraid, I accept only special payment and nothing else. Although.."-Aizen said and looked thoughtfully at the prince, who was staying behind Sultan's back.

"Don't forget yourself, haggler."-Bach said coldly.

Sultan started to argue and bargain with shop owner. Haschwald was patiently waiting nearby, when he suddenly heard the voice near himself.

"Psst. Pretty-boy."-said that sly-looking guy from before.-"Don't you think that they will stop arguing soon?"

"I am sure they.."-prince said.

"Don't even hope. Believe the old fellow Gin, our Manager won't agree at any other terms other than his own."-guy said.

"But what are these magical artifacts? Do they really exist?"-Haschwald asked.

"Of course! However, they are hidden very well."-Gin answered.-"But lucky for you, I even have the map of the area, where the Cave of Wonders is situated. If you go there, you will definitely find many magical artifacts. But be careful. There are many dangerous monsters dwelling there. Although, you look strong enough to be able to beat many of them. I am sure that this time Manager don't need any extraordinary treasure from the lowest floor of that Cave. He will be pleased with even one simple magical jewel from there. See? Sounds simple enough, doesn't it?"

"Hmm..I am not sure if Juha Bach-sama will agree to go there and waste his time, which we have so little now, only because of one jewel."-prince said.

"But my offer is not for him. It's just for you, buddy."-Gin said.-"Don't you want to help your Sultan with that business? Besides, I am sure you want to prove him that you are worthy enough to take part in the most important battles along with him."

"I don't know.."-prince said, still hesitating.

"You'd better hurry and make your decision. Looks like your Sultan is going to leave soon."-Gin said.

Haschwald looked at the Sultan then decided something and took the map from the sly guy. Suddenly he heard Sultan's angry voice behind himself and quickly tucked the map in his sash tied around his waist. Then he turned around and saw that Sultan was still arguing with the Peddler. But the shop owner still was as adamant as before.

"Don't push your luck, Peddler."-Bach said, starting to lose his patience.

"I have told you my terms."-Aizen replied calmly.-"You can even hit me but I won't tell you anything anyway."

After Peddler's words Juha Bach somewhat vaguely moved his hand.

"Only not in the face!"-shop owner exclaimed nervously. But then he understood, that Sultan wasn't going to hit him, and calmed down again.

"Fine. If you don't want to cooperate, I am not going to waste my time here anymore. After all there are many other ways to gather the information."-Sultan said then turned to the prince.-"Haschwald, we are leaving. Come on."

Prince nodded and followed the Sultan.

"Have fun there~"-he heard Gin's voice again, before they left the shop.

Haschwald and Juha Bach headed back to the palace and it was noticeable that the latter was in a rather bad mood after the meeting with the Peddler.

"I should tell the Captain of the Punitive Squad to take care about that man, when we return to the palace. He is really pretentious if he thinks that I will allow the native of Gotei to impose the conditions to me."-Bach said with a frown.-"But Kirge knows his business very well and he will put that arrogant Peddler to his place."

When they returned to the palace, Juha Bach assembled the commanders of his resistance squads and they had a long discussion about something important. Due to that fact Sultan went to bed very late tonight.

At the next morning he woke up because of some noise outside the room. Sultan went to find out what's going on and saw some servants, who were looking really worried. They were running through the corridors, searching for something.

"What happened?"-Bach asked.

"We are searching for His Highness. Looks like he is gone as well as the court assassin Cang and the dancer Bambietta."-servant replied.-"The vicegerent is really worrying about them and ordered us to search for His Highness and his friends."

After these words Sultan suddenly remembered that he hasn't seen Haschwald since their yesterday visit to the Peddler's shop.

"I think he still should be somewhere at the palace territory."-Bach said.-"No need to panic that much."

After the talk with a servant Sultan headed to the garden and started to search for the prince. Then he visited some secret places, where he often spent the time with Haschwald. He also checked all secret passages but the prince couldn't be found anywhere.

Now Sultan had no idea where to search for Haschwald. He decided to visit prince's room to search for some clues there. Unfortunately he wasn't able to find anything helpful there. Sultan sat on the bed and started to think about what he should do next.

Suddenly he heard some sound coming from the balcony. Juha Bach turned to that direction and was really surprised. He didn't expect to see Haschwald, who was floating in the air outside the window, while sitting on the Magic carpet.

"Juha Bach-sama, just look what we found in the Cave of Wonders!"-prince said joyfully and then landed on the balcony.

"Cave of Wonders?"-Bach asked.

"Yes. I and my friends went there yesterday."-Haschwald said.-"There were many unique things, and monsters, and.."

Sultan came closer to Haschwald and shook him by the shoulders.

"But what on earth were you doing there?"-Bach asked.-"You know, I was really worrying about you, when servants told me that you are gone."

"I went there to find the magical artifact, which Peddler needed. I am really sorry. I planned to return as quickly as possible and didn't want to make you worry, Juha Bach-sama."-Haschwald said.

"But why did you not tell me about your plans?"-Sultan asked.

"Well, you would have not let me go there anyway."-prince replied.

"Of course, I wouldn't let you. But if you told me everything, we could have gone there together."-Bach said.

"Really? But I thought you don't have time for some treasure hunting."-Haschwald said.

"What a nonsense. If I knew where to search for those artifacts, I would definitely have headed there right away. After all I still need that secret information about our enemies."-Sultan said.-"By the way, how did you know where to search for that Cave?"

"Well, one of the Peddler's assistants gave me a map."-Haschwald said.

"I knew it! Such event just couldn't happen without that bastard Aizen's intrigues. You shouldn't trust his assistants as well as him."-Bach sighed.-"But after all it was my fault that I haven't warned you about that earlier."

"But that map really helped me a lot. And I managed to find the magical artifact."-Haschwald said and took the glowing crystal out of his belt bag.

Sultan looked closely at the magical item.

"Yes. I am sure that bastard will be satisfied with that. You done very well, Haschwald, but, however, promise me that you won't go on such dangerous adventure again or at least will tell me about your plans."-Bach said, embracing Haschwald.

After their talk prince wanted to go to the Peddler's shop as fast as possible, but Sultan was against it.

"We won't go anywhere until you have a good rest."-Bach said, slightly pushing Haschwald on the bed.

"But I am not so tired."-Haschwald said.

"I insist, Your Highness."-Bach smiled then moved closer to Haschwald and ran his hand over his bare chest.

"But.."

"Sorry but it's Sultan's order."-Bach smiled again and gave Haschwald a kiss on the lips.

On the next morning Juha Bach and Haschwald got on the Magic carpet and reached the Peddler's shop in no time. As Sultan said, Aizen was pleased with that magical crystal. So he told Juha Bach everything he knew about Yamamoto and his plans at the moment.

That secret information appeared to be very useful and Sultan was rather happy that he finally managed to find out about his worst enemy's weak spots.

"Now we finally have a chance to provide decent resistance to the Gotei kingdom."-Bach said.

"So, was I able to prove you that I can fight by your side?"-Haschwald asked.

"Actually, there was no need for you to prove me anything. I perfectly know that you can be trusted and that you are strong enough to fight side by side with me."-Sultan said.

"Thank you, Juha Bach-sama. I promise that I won't let you down."-Haschwald said.

"Yes. Let's do our best to protect our Vandenreich kingdom and its people."-Bach said.-"I am sure that you and I will pass through all the future battles and together we will be able to return the long-awaited peace to our kingdom."


End file.
